


面基見光死不是我面癱的錯

by RosVailintin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 瑪爾坦·貝蘭的諸神瞻禮假期將會很有意思.





	面基見光死不是我面癱的錯

**Author's Note:**

> DM的Grindr約炮梗, 迪蘭20歲小妹19歲設定.  
> 感謝耳機老師緊急支援題目 (  
> 關於地名的翻譯其實是意譯而不是音譯的因爲比較好聽 (? 所以甕城是沙特雷, 曲道是庫爾布瓦, 方舟是拉德芳斯. 小妹應該是住勒瓦盧瓦-貝雷的, 對岸就是庫爾布瓦和拉德芳斯, 然後迪蘭的地址小妹爆過了在聖母院南邊塞納河對岸大主教橋附近.  
> (我真是專業stkr (bu

瑪爾坦討厭巴黎的十一月. 當然, 他認識的所有人都討厭巴黎的十一月, 這沒什麽可説的.

就算可以萬聖節連著諸神瞻禮一起過, 十一月還是很讓人抑鬱. 從夜店鑽出來的時候, 他開始後悔喝了那麽多杯酒卻沒有多蹭一點甜品. 下過雨, 空氣裏有一股潮濕的霉味, 路面有一層很薄的積水星星點點地反光. 天還黑著, 路燈離著很遠用昏暗的黃色光綫照亮一小片石磚路. 巴士底漸漸安靜了, 街上幾個喝醉了準備回去的人就格外引人注意. 他站了兩秒思考巴士底廣場在什麽方向, 最終還是從兜裏掏出手機.

屏幕上跳出來一條Grindr的私信, 是昨天晚上躺在床上刷Grindr的時候認識的男孩子, 問他晚上有沒有空. 他把運動包放到地上, 回復道: '啊啊啊啊對不起! 我剛才在趴體就沒有看到, 今天晚上怎麽樣?!'

他甚至沒指望對方還醒著, 哪怕這是萬聖節. 結果他把手機放回口袋裏的下一刻就收到了回復: '其實如果你願意的話, 我還沒睡.'

瑪爾坦打開Grindr的次數一隻手能數過來, 他甚至不記得自己爲什麽要注冊. 總之是昨晚排練回來之後突然想上去看看, 然後就從一堆故作性感的自拍和滑溜溜的腹肌中間翻到了這張簡直可以作爲LinkedIn頭像的笑臉. 男孩在綫, 叫迪蘭, 長得像地中海人, 茶色的大眼睛, 睫毛濃密卷翹, 眉毛很重, 右邊打了兩顆圓形的眉釘, 嘴唇周圍和下巴上有一點鬍茬, 深褐色微捲的頭髮做成蓬巴杜式的髮型, 兩側被剃短, 衹留頭頂的立起來向後梳, 左耳有一枚亮閃閃的耳釘, 看著像方形的.

年齡寫的是20歲, 瑪爾坦覺得説他沒成年都有人信.

迪蘭也喜歡跳舞, 這不錯, 而且衹離他一公里多一點, 他猜男孩就在河對岸的城衛. 晚上十點三刻, 反正也沒什麽事做, 於是他點了喜歡, 打開私信寫道: '嘿迪蘭我覺得你很可愛!' 想了想又加了一個笑臉, 盯著看了兩秒, 覺得還是很奇怪, 就改成了眨眼. 他的手指在親親的表情上停留了一下, 最終還是直接點了發送.

他等了幾秒沒收到回復, 於是翻出午休的時候在鏡子前面的自拍發過去. 今天穿的衣服還可以, 黑色背心, 黑色闊腿褲, 黑色長襪; 他衹是沒有帶那雙高跟鞋, 但總體上過得去.

又過了幾秒, 他收到了迪蘭一句 "謝謝", 沒有下文. 他把手機扣在床上, 仰面躺倒閉上了眼睛.

手機振了一下. '抱歉剛才在洗手間沒有好好回復, 有空來喝一杯嗎?'

基本就是河對岸了. 瑪爾坦擡腿從床上翻下來, 一手打字 "好呀! 你在哪裏" 一手在椅子上一堆衣服裏面翻. 他拽出來那件黑蕾絲襯衫, 除了前片有一段束身衣一樣的裏襯之外全身鏤空, 他把衣服夾在胳膊下面繼續寫: '我就在曲道鎮旁邊.' 然後把手機滑進兜裏, 低頭眨了眨眼, 掏出手機補了一句: '我在換衣服, 馬上就去找你!' 打完字之後, 他脫了身上的白色汗衫把襯衫換上, 繫扣子之前又拿出手機看了一眼

迪蘭回復說: '在新凱旋門. 你就住這附近嗎?'

瑪爾坦寫道: '遠一點, 勒瓦盧瓦.' 然後拎著褲子站在窗戶邊上往外看, 追加了一條: '其實新凱旋門我是可以看見的!'

瑪爾坦五分鐘穿上褲子噴了香水化了底妝, 盯著鞋櫃看了一會兒, 套上一雙大概五厘米的短靴, 然後抓了一頂毛綫帽子戴上拿起手包把大衣甩到肩上出了門.

迪蘭是在新凱旋門的臺階底下正中間等他的, 穿著簡單的黑色皮夾克, 緊腿牛仔褲和板鞋, 和照片看著差不多. 男孩在他還離著十步遠的時候就認出了他, 咧開嘴笑起來, 伸長胳膊對他揮手. 貼面的時候瑪爾坦才意識到自己高了他幾乎一個頭, 他甚至需要踮起腳.

'你真好看.' 男孩說.

瑪爾坦笑了笑, 稍微低下頭移開視綫, '啊, 謝謝.' 然後補了一句: '你也是哦.' 他不是很習慣 "好看" 這種用詞, 有些人是真心的有些不是, 他每次都感覺自己的回答非常奇怪. 但迪蘭笑起來真的很可愛, 黃色的燈光照在他眼睛裏像星星一樣.

'我其實剛從天際綫出來.' 迪蘭說, '要去旁邊喝點什麽嗎?'

但實際的結局是, 他們去麥當勞買了馬蘇里拉奶酪分享盒和兩份聖代, 然後直接坐車回瑪爾坦家.

瑪爾坦帶著迪蘭上樓, 鞋跟跺得木樓梯嘎吱作響, 邊走邊讓大衣從肩上滑下來, 開門的時候伸手接住和帽子一起扔到門口的挂鈎上, 把迪蘭讓進來, 一手關門一手脫了鞋子, 穿著及膝的黑色高筒襪踩在磨損了的木地板上, 把麥當勞的紙袋放到厨房.

'衣服隨便挂就好了.' 他説著去旁邊的盥洗室洗手.

暖氣開得正好, 迪蘭摘下圍巾脫掉夾克, 看了看門口滿滿的一排衣服, 最終挂在瑪爾坦的大衣旁邊, 把鞋子解開擺在鞋架下面. 回頭的時候瑪爾坦已經不見了, 他去洗了手, 然後回到客廳.

'瑪爾坦...'

男孩光著兩條長腿斜倚在沙發床上看手機, 身上衹留了黑色的三角褲和衣襟敞開的蕾絲襯衫, 褲子和長襪挂在旁邊的椅背上. 他看見迪蘭, 轉動大腿帶著身體翻了個面坐起來, 床架發出吱吱呀呀的響聲.

'那個... 現在嗎...?' 迪蘭小聲地問, 手指揪著帽衫的下擺.

瑪爾坦盯著他看了一秒, 冷淡地反問: '不要做嗎?' 迪蘭覺得他眼睛裏有什麽東西暗了下去, 但再看又幾乎沒有變化.

'要的, 我不是這個意思!' 迪蘭走過去在床邊上坐下來, '我是想説... 我們先喫點東西?'

瑪爾坦愣了一下, 挑起眉毛, 兩條腿盤起來, 雙手交曡撐在脚踝上, 擡頭看著他. 襯衫的下擺稍長, 在大腿根上堆叠起來, 兩個角被攥在手裏隨意地搓來搓去.

迪蘭還是認真把食物在桌上擺好并幫瑪爾坦把椅子拽出來. 瑪爾坦覺得他對待自己像對待一個小姑娘. 他也就大自己一歲而已.

'哦等一下, 冰箱裏有粉紅酒, 沒開過的.' 瑪爾坦說著從沙發上跳起來.

'你喜歡波爾多還是普羅旺斯?' 迪蘭擡起頭問道.

'啊,' 瑪爾坦停下來眨了眨眼, '我這瓶是波爾多. 我都忘了什麽時候買的, 可能十月份打折的時候吧, 反正就一直凍著了. 這個莊的我喝過好多次了, 還不錯的我覺得.'

迪蘭看著他一邊説一邊扭著屁股走到冰箱前面, 然後收回了視綫. 他有時候覺得瑪爾坦像個南部來的女高中生. 瑪爾坦倒了酒之後堅持要坐沙發, 把椅子推了回去. 他喝酒的時候會閉眼, 杯沿碰到下唇才讓液體滑進嘴裏, 每次衹喝一小口, 很慢地嚥下去. 這和桌子上的麥當勞外賣組合在一起讓他想笑. 那雙眼睛總是懶懶地衹睜開一半, 甚至不太能看出虹膜是灰色還是棕色. 迪蘭喜歡他鼻梁旁邊和臉頰側面散落的幾顆小痣.

瑪爾坦發現他在看著自己, 越過杯子邊緣擡起眼睛. 迪蘭笑了, 身體前傾用手肘撐著桌子, 沒有移開視綫. 瑪爾坦眨了眨眼也笑出來, 目光在桌子和迪蘭的眼睛之間來回移動兩下, 低頭把酒杯放回桌上.

'過來.' 瑪爾坦往前傾了一點, 朝他伸出胳膊.

'要把喫的拿過來嗎?'

瑪爾坦瞟了一眼桌上的食物, 看著他說: '要你就好.' 隨後突然歪著頭收回笑容, '還是説你要道具?'

迪蘭站起身的動作停在了一半. '不是你等一下...'

瑪爾坦把手放回腳腕上, 揚起下巴半睜著眼睛看他.

迪蘭在他旁邊坐下來, '就... 別誤會, 我不是說不想...' 迪蘭伸手碰了碰他的手腕, 又有點猶豫地收回來, 瑪爾坦的視綫追著他的手, 眼睛眨了兩下之後重新擡起來, '但我們可能... 可以帶點感情地...'

瑪爾坦放開了衣角, 手肘架在膝蓋上, 後背拉長, 依然看著迪蘭. '所以你要幹嘛?'

迪蘭一條腿摺起來放到沙發上, 盯著他看了兩秒, 低下頭去, 嘴唇張開一點卻沒有説話.

瑪爾坦笑了, 湊過去歪著頭看他的表情.

迪蘭突然說: '你知道, 你笑的時候很可愛的.'

然後他看著男孩愣了一下, 抿著嘴唇低下頭, 臉頰汎起淺淺的紅暈, 過了幾秒才低聲說: '別説啦.'

他輕輕笑出聲來, 傾身凑到瑪爾坦唇邊, 問道: '可以嗎?'

瑪爾坦短暫地看了他一眼, 稍微擡起下巴.

男孩的嘴唇很軟, 帶著波爾多粉紅酒的果香. 迪蘭托著他的後腦和他一起倒在沙發上, 墊子陷了下去, 像一個巨大的懷抱. 瑪爾坦的手從他腰上摸索到背後, 鑽進帽衫裏面, 手指在背心上無意識地打轉. 他的手還有些涼, 迪蘭輕輕抖了一下, 沿著男孩肩窩的曲綫隔著襯衫撫摸到胸口, 掌心蓋住乳尖小幅度地揉搓. 瑪爾坦的腰在他身下動了動, 抓著他後背的手收緊了一點. 迪蘭把舌尖頂進男孩齒間, 從上腭碾過去, 男孩喉嚨裏溢出一聲帶著鼻音的嗚咽, 雙手向上爬到蝴蝶骨下面, 小腹微微擡起蹭他的大腿根. 來不及嚥下的津液順著唇角流出來, 瑪爾坦突然收回一隻手, 迪蘭退開一點, 貼著他的嘴唇, 睜開眼疑惑地看著他, 男孩卻衹是垂著眼睛從茶几上抽出一張紙巾, 把嘴邊快要沾到靠墊的液體擦掉, 然後擡起頭伸出舌尖去舔迪蘭的下唇, 一直不肯對上他的視綫. 迪蘭笑了, 全身的重量壓在男孩身上將他按回墊子裏, 含住他的舌尖吮吸, 一條腿跨到他雙腿之間, 男孩配合地擡起右腿用膝蓋摩擦他的腰側. 蕾絲被夾在胸部細膩的皮膚和迪蘭的帽衫之間, 淺褐色的乳頭汎著紅暈挺立起來, 連帶著周圍也磨得紅了一片. 他把迪蘭的背心從褲腰裏拽出來, 迪蘭輕輕咬一口他的下唇, 直起身來把背心連著帽衫一起脫掉, 男孩的手從他背後滑到腰上, 按在他後腰的軟肉裏把他往下拉, 胯挺起來碰他的腿根, 他差點就失去平衡往前倒下去. 瑪爾坦沿著他的腹股溝向上摸到肋骨, 又懶懶地垂下胳膊, 手指撓著他的小腹. 迪蘭抓住那兩隻不老實的手按在他頭頂, 男孩掙扎起來, 乳尖被隔著蕾絲掐了一下, 輕輕嗚咽一聲往旁邊一堆靠墊裏縮. 迪蘭在他耳垂上咬了一下, 雙唇含住用舌尖繞著柔軟的輪廓打轉. 瑪爾坦在他身下扭動著試圖把襯衫從胸口蹭開, 内褲裏鼓起的東西一次次地碰到迪蘭的胯. 迪蘭放開紅得發熱的耳朵, 翹起屁股去舔男孩的乳頭, 故意讓蕾絲慢慢地從上面滑過去, 瑪爾坦雙手被按著, 卻連眉頭都不皺一下, 擡起胯用柔嫩的大腿根去蹭迪蘭的腰, 咬著下唇的内側把胸往上挺, 側著臉躲開迪蘭的視綫卻還忍不住斜著眼睛瞟他.

'你... 比較喜歡怎麼做?' 迪蘭貼著他胸口突然問道.

瑪爾坦看著迪蘭的眼睛, 沒有說話.

'想讓我進去嗎...? 還是你喜歡在上面... 或者就用 -'

'閉嘴,' 瑪爾坦瞪了他一眼, '做.'

迪蘭被他瞪得往後縮了一點, 眨了眨眼睛, 小聲地補全剛才的話: '反正我去天際線之前洗過澡.' 他直起身子放開瑪爾坦的手, 把蕾絲襯衫慢慢從手臂上褪下來, 猶豫了一秒, 伸出手輕輕撫摸男孩腰側星星點點的一片淺棕色的小痣. 迪蘭指尖上有一層不很厚的琴繭, 比男孩腰上柔嫩的皮膚還要光滑一些, 而且更熱. 瑪爾坦在他手底下扭動兩下, 伸長胳膊去夠迪蘭的皮帶.

迪蘭笑著握住他的手腕放到自己腰上, '着急嗎, 小貓?'

這個稱呼讓男孩一下從胸口紅到耳根. 迪蘭意料之中地被瞪了一眼, 但眼睛裡的水汽, 放大的瞳孔和臉頰上的玫瑰色使得這個眼神完全失去了威懾力.

'想要就說嘛.' 迪蘭沒有說得很大聲, 小心地觀察對方的反應.

瑪爾坦瞟了他一眼, '你拖了半天不做你別説話.' 説完很慢地伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇, 一邊去解迪蘭的褲子. 迪蘭也不動手, 就看著他微微撅著嘴打開金屬扣, 把皮帶拽出來, 捏著褲腰拉下拉鏈.

瑪爾坦突然用手肘撐著坐起來, 迪蘭嚇得坐在他大腿上往後靠, 瑪爾坦沿著他的肋骨舔過去, 手順著腰往下摸, 托住他的屁股讓他從自己腿上起來, 順手在圓潤的臀瓣上捏了一把. 他扶著沙發靠背把腿從迪蘭胯下收回來, 後者還沒有反應過來就被推倒在靠墊上, 瑪爾坦雙腿張開跨坐在他大腿根上, 性器隔著底褲輕輕蹭他的小腹. '都在茶几下面的櫃子裏,' 他以一種女王下詔的語氣說, '好幾種香味的你隨便挑.'

如果不是迪蘭扣著他的手腕堅持要求他認真擴張, 他懷疑瑪爾坦會直接多弄一點潤滑就跳過這一步. 男孩擡起一條腿把濕了一小片的内褲拽下來, 扶著沙發努力把手往後探, 肋骨將汎紅的皮膚撐開, 單薄的胸脯上兩個深紅色的乳珠挺立著, 身體向後彎成一道弧, 腹股溝形成兩條深深的陰影, 屁股翹起來, 陰莖摩擦著迪蘭鼓起的下身. 手指還是差得太遠了, 男孩低著頭從腰側往身後看, 臉色潮紅, 舌尖滑過齒列, 細長的睫毛發顫, 大腿微微地抖, 喘息聲越來越重. 迪蘭順著他的胳膊摸過去, 五個手指都進去了, 手掌在用力往裏面伸, 穴口已經被粘液亂七八糟地糊了一片, 從大腿内側流到迪蘭身上.

'我來吧.' 迪蘭輕輕地說, '擡頭.'

男孩的手還在背後一下一下地動著, 不太情願地轉會頭擡起眼睛, 眼圈通紅, 下眼瞼濕濕的, 睫毛沾在一起, 臉上也有幾道水痕.

'停下來.'

男孩眨了眨眼, 收回手指, 把迪蘭的褲子拽掉, 抓住彈出來的陰莖對準濕透的穴口就坐下去, 甚至沒有緩衝. 一下被填滿的感覺讓他一瞬間頭腦空白, 靠在迪蘭肩上, 被拉進一個柔軟的吻裏. 緊接著, 臀瓣被一雙溫熱的手握住, 身體裏的性器開始用力地頂撞, 他整個人都跟著晃動, 前面滲出來的水弄到對方肚子上濕粘的一片, 卻還是很難碰到那一點. 他推著迪蘭的胸口躲開那雙漂亮眼睛的注視, 自己擡起屁股再沉下去, 試圖能夠撞到正確的地方. 迪蘭就這麽擡頭看著他, 卷翹的睫毛不時地顫一下, 雙唇微張著輕輕喘息. 他挺起胯配合瑪爾坦的速度, 拇指跟著節奏撫摸他柔軟的大腿根, 另一隻手把他的腰往下按.

'哈啊... 迪蘭... 再深一點...' 瑪爾坦抓著迪蘭的後背, 挺起胸在他身上蹭.

迪蘭覺得以自己對於巴黎住房的經驗, 公寓門是幾乎完全不隔音的, 樓道裏連厠所衝水都能聽清.

'深一點... 不 - 不是那裏啦! 啊... 就 -'

'小點聲吧...' 迪蘭貼著他的頸側親了一下.

男孩順從地揚起脖子, '你倒是... 好好做啊... 唔...'

迪蘭在他喉結上吸了一口, 聽到一聲長長的嘆息, 嘴唇下的皮膚震顫著. 他擡起胯用力頂了幾下.

'啊! 啊 - 迪蘭...' 男孩顫抖著叫出來, 聲音有些啞了, '再... 嗯啊... 那裏...'

迪蘭覺得後背疼得厲害, 男孩細長的手指往蝴蝶骨邊緣下面掐, 指尖在脊椎兩邊劃過去. 他報復性地突然撞進深處, 瑪爾坦沒來得及反應, 一聲帶著哭腔的甜膩的呻吟從喉嚨裏溢出來. 於是他捏著男孩纖細的腰對著這個位置快速地抽插, 瑪爾坦緊緊地環著他的肩膀, 小臂甚至把肩上壓出一道紅印.

'迪蘭! 啊... 哈啊! 嗯... 對 - 就是... 那裏...' 瑪爾坦緊緊地貼著他, 硬挺的乳頭用力摩擦著他的胸口, 偏過頭在他耳垂上又舔又咬, 下身濕了一片, 弄得迪蘭大腿和小腹上也全都是. 男孩的腿已經沒多少力氣了, 呻吟的聲音倒是越來越大, 屁股還在一翹一翹地把那根陰莖往深處送, 迪蘭掰過他的下巴勾住主動探出來的舌尖. 

瑪爾坦叫著他的名字高潮, 射了他一身, 穴口夾得他無法退出來. 他們弄到了沙發上一點, 但瑪爾坦不想管了, 陷在一堆墊子裏面張著嘴等迪蘭喂他冰淇淋.

他不太記得那天晚上具體是怎麽結束的, 大概洗了澡, 一起回臥室睡覺, 第二天照常排練, 在地鐵裏的時候收到了迪蘭發的消息, 第一句是表達感謝, 他當時忙著從巴士底的人群中擠出去, 沒有點開看之後的内容.

於是現在凌晨四點, 他站在街上, 帶著濕氣的風吹進毛皮大衣裏. 他回復說: '好呀, 你在哪裏?' 又追加道: '我在巴士底, 我現在就過來!'

迪蘭的公寓在聖母院旁邊, 他很驚訝那裏還能夠有安靜的可以住人的地方. 一路上他都在想爲什麽他會在這個時候在自己家而且還醒著 - 如果是在外面也就可以理解, 就像他自己一樣. 但他還是沒有問. 從巴士底到甕城的夜綫非常快, 甚至比從甕城走到聖母院的時間還要短. 街上一個人都沒有, 司機把公交開得像跑車一樣. 車上除了他還有一個留著贜辮的年輕男人, 穿著襯衫和牛仔褲, 背了一個黑色的雙肩包, 興奮地對他說: '嘿兄弟, 這是我們倆的專車了!' 車裏很亮很溫暖, 他坐在椅子上感覺自己可以睡一覺.

迪蘭在聖母院對岸大主教橋頭等他. 這一次他們有好好地喝了開胃酒, 甚至瑪爾坦還去洗了澡. 他找了一件灰藍色的罩袍披上, 走進紫色燈光的臥室, 在門口被迪蘭抱住按著後頸用力地親吻, 瑪爾坦在那一瞬間覺得是發生了什麽, 但他衹是配合地張開嘴接納他的舌頭滑進自己的口腔. 這個吻很短, 分開的時候牽出一條很細的銀絲, 下一刻就斷掉了. 迪蘭把頭靠在他肩上, 手指撫摸著另一邊的鎖骨.

像是有很久很久的一段時間, 他們周圍都衹有紫羅蘭色的光綫, 溫暖的氣味和均匀的呼吸聲.

瑪爾坦猶豫了半分鐘, 小聲地說: '你照片上是有眉釘的.'

迪蘭低聲笑起來, '那張圖大概是兩年前的了.'

瑪爾坦思考著自己兩年前在做什麽. 他想起來剛進舞院的時候有幾周都衹敢和認得的人説話, 然後看著他們和新的朋友一起. 那時候他很討厭大型聚會, 周圍沒有熟人讓他很緊張, 一個人靠在桌子旁邊小口小口地喝酒, 喝完了甚至不太願意穿過人群去再拿一杯.

他發現迪蘭的手放在他胸口上不動了, 擡起眼睛看著他. 清澈的茶色被藍紫色的燈光解析出灰葡萄酒一樣的金和粉紅. 他低下頭親吻他的睫毛, 然後是鼻尖, 嘴唇. 迪蘭撐著他的肩膀跳起來用大腿夾住他的腰, 他配合地伸手把男孩托住, 轉身放到床上. 迪蘭拽著他的手, 他順從地爬上來斜躺在他旁邊, 手肘支著身體, 後頸被環住拖進一個淺淺的吻, 衹是貼著嘴唇交換呼吸.

'説起來,' 迪蘭突然擡起眼睛盯著他, '我背上現在還是青的.'

瑪爾坦過了一兩秒才反應過來他説的是什麽, 臉上汎紅, 眨了眨眼躲開迪蘭的注視.

'到工作室之後,' 他接著說, '你知道他們都問什麽?'

瑪爾坦轉過來歪著頭, '什麽?'

迪蘭笑著直起身來把他壓在下面, '他們說: "昨晚哪個小姑娘這麽野啊?"'

瑪爾坦也不反抗, 揚起下巴問: '那你怎麽説?'

他沒得到回應, 直接被一個吻堵住了嘴, 迷迷糊糊地有一種不太好的預感.

他因爲缺氧開始覺得頭暈的時候, 迪蘭貼著他的嘴唇輕輕回答: '我説這小姑娘是我的了.'

**Author's Note:**

> 又是個智障結尾 (  
>  這篇文因爲正主人設每次都在刷新所以改了好多遍但其實還是很OOC (  
>  附送一個NG我覺得除了OOC之外還是挺好吃的 (
> 
> '大點聲.' 迪蘭說.
> 
> 瑪爾坦愣了一下, 搖了搖頭. 公寓門根本不隔音, 樓道裏連馬桶衝水都能聽見.
> 
> 迪蘭揚起下巴笑了, '你知道我可以操到你無法控制的...' 説著掐住臀肉用力往上頂了一下.
> 
> '不 - 嗯啊! 不要...'
> 
> '你應該看看你現在的樣子, 小甜心.' 迪蘭伸手套住他的陰莖撫摸了兩下, '你故意冷著臉的時候真的很可愛.'
> 
> '...別鬧!' 瑪爾坦笑了出來, 報復性地掐他的乳尖.
> 
> '不要嗎?' 他用拇指碾過馬眼, '你後面那裏可不是這麽説的.'
> 
> '...會 - 呃啊! 會被聽見...'
> 
> '那就讓他們聽見... 然後嫉妒去.'
> 
> '求... 求你了...' 他説得很小聲, 説完就扭過頭閉上眼睛.
> 
> 迪蘭就著這個姿勢坐起來, '求我什麽?' 他按著瑪爾坦的後腰往上挺了一下.
> 
> '啊! 別這樣...' 男孩把臉埋在他肩窩裏含糊地說.
> 
> '那我停下來好了.'
> 
> '不是...' 他撐著迪蘭的肩扭動著, 腿卻已經沒有力氣再讓身體擡起來了.
> 
> '到底要不要?'
> 
> 男孩沒有説話, 用鼻尖蹭他的頸側, 硬挺的乳頭壓著他的胸口揉搓.
> 
> '説話.'
> 
> 男孩貼著他的脖子膩了好一會兒才含糊地說: '要...'
> 
> '要什麽?'
> 
> '唔...'


End file.
